Padre soltero
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "¡Serás un gran padre!" /—Soy una mierda.


La mano vendada de Zack estaba sujeta fuertemente a la pequeña de Ray, acompañándola con los paramédicos que estaban llevándola en camilla.

—Todo estará bien... Joder, todo estará bien—murmuraba mientras ella tenía cada vez más fuertes contracciones.

El bebe estaba a punto de nacer.

No soltó su mano, acompañándola hasta en medio del parto.

—Puja, falta muy poco—dijo el partero.

Zack apretaba tan fuerte su mano que parecía que la iba a romper. Parecía más nervioso él, que ella.

Y cuando él bebe salió. Cuando el llanto se oyó, la mano de Rachel por un momento, perdió fuerzas... esa pantalla hizo una línea.

Lo sacaron de ahí, antes de que se diera cuenta. Pero su corazón ya sospechaba, se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, con la pantorrilla temblando, sus latidos más frenéticos.

El doctor salió.

—Lamentó informarle que...

Hubo un ruido blanco. Solo fue segundos en que se levantó y destrozó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, sus ojos ardían mientras golpeaba la pared sin sentido, arrancaba las sillas del hospital.

No podía ser cierto ¡Era una mentira! ¡Debía serlo! ¡Ray no estaba muerta! ¡NO!

Dejó de sentir cuando le inyectaron algo.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, le estaban entregando un bulto, una cosa pequeña, su hija.

Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Al poco tiempo, se fue con ella del hospital, pero antes tomando un panfleto que pudo leer "Adopción"

Ray le había enseñado a leer.

Ray.

Así no era como debían ser las cosas...

¡Iban a ser una familia! ¡Una familia! ¡Los tres!

"Por favor... mátame"

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

"Mátame... por favor..."

¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO!

—Tú ya no querías morir, ¿Cierto? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE, MIERDA? ¿POR QUE?

Había llegado a casa, él bebe dejado en la cuna, ya preparada con antelación.

Lloraba y Zack no podía llorar.

—¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi maldita culpa! —Exclamaba—¡Te mate, Ray! ¡Te mate!

No podía llorar y la bebe lloraba como una desquiciada.

—¡Cállate, mocosa! —Gritó—¡Cierra la boca de una puta vez!

Tomo el folleto. "Adopción" Vio el número, una llamada y se acabaría toda esta mierda.

No lo hizo... todavía.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó a la bebe—¿Que mierda quieres? ¿Tienes hambre, es eso?

Se dirigió a la cocina e intentó entibiarle la leche, ya que al parecer darle cereal y gaseosa era mala idea.

¡Caliente!

Masculló al quemarse con esa mierda que arrojó contra la pared por reflejo.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

La niña lloraba y el solo podía destrozar todo lo que tocaba.

—Perdón, Ray.

Hizo la llamada. Esa noche, no pudo dormir, la mocosa seguía llorando. A pesar de que la había alimentado (lo intentó, otra vez) y cambiado el asqueroso pañal cagado.

El timbre sonó. Eran ellos.

"¡Serás un gran padre!"

Recordó las palabras de Ray que le había dicho un día, por ser tan jodidamente protector con ella.

—Eres una mentirosa—masculló tomando a su hija en brazos, la misma que estando ahí, dejaba de llorar—Soy una mierda—abrió la puerta.

Y la entregó como si no valiera nada. Cerró la puerta como si eso doliera menos.

La escuchó llorar, intentó no escuchar, pero el sonido no se acababa, solo se hacía más bajo y cuando ya no la escuchó, lagrimas se deslizaron por las vendas que cubrían su cara.

¡Que mierda! ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? ¿¡La iba a mandar a un orfanato!? ¿Cuándo ahí su vida fue un infierno? ¡Demonios!

Abrió la puerta, corriendo hasta ellos, exigiendo que esperen. La arrebató de sus brazos.

—¡Es mía!

Ese bulto quejica, llorón y cagaba un montón. Era su hija. De él y de Ray.

—¡Es mi hija!—finalizó y a pasos rápidos volvió a su casa. Cerró la puerta, volviéndola a tener con ella. En sus brazos, donde no lloraba.

Se sentó en el suelo, contra la puerta.

—¿Por qué no abres los ojos? —preguntó a la pequeña—¿No quieres ver a esta horrible persona que te iba a donar?

Tomó el folleto que estaba en el suelo "Adopción"

Desde que la tuvo en sus brazos, ella no lo había visto a él.

—No importa, yo tampoco querría verme... —Tocó su mejilla— Lo siento, por ser una mierda...—y para su sorpresa abrió los ojos. Zack rió, tenía los mismos ojos que Ray.

El panfleto que seguía en su mano. De inmediato fue arrugado y arrojado lejos, ya no lo necesitaba.


End file.
